


Perfectly Fine

by Klash1122



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klash1122/pseuds/Klash1122
Summary: Bart and Conner ask about Tim's scars





	

"Where did you get this one?" Bart questioned, pointing to a large scar on Tim's bare chest.

"Killer Crock, December fourteenth, last year," Tim replied tiredly, yawning. He was laying on the floor with Conner and Bart staring down at him. The two were sitting next to either of his sides, giving him no space at all.

"How about this one?" Conner inquired as he pressed his finger onto yet another of the boy's various scars. Tim furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. That was one of his oldest scars. One of the worst, as well. It was from the time when his father would drink far too much and get far too angry very easily.

"I-I don't remember," Tim answered quickly, trying to keep his tone light, yet completely failing. Conner looked at him skeptically.

"Why did your heart rate increase? Are you alright?" He asked, worry etching into his face.

"I'm perfectly fine," Tim assured him, putting on a smile. It wasn't a lie, he was fine. The event that had given him that scar was in the past; it didn't matter at all anymore. 

"Okay... I guess," Conner spoke, not sounding completely convinced. He shouldn't worry though.

His father's beatings had only gone on for a small period of time, anyway. Whether they were part of Tim's life or not, it didn't change anything. As long as he's happy and healthy now, what happened shouldn't matter. 

"You look sleepy. You're cute when you're sleepy. Isn't he cute, Kon? He looks relaxed. You should be relaxed more often," Bart murmered, completely oblivious to everything, breaking Tim away from his thoughts. He couldn't fight the blush that made its way into his cheeks.

"Yeah, he is," Conner agreed, smiling sweetly down at Tim before kissing his nose.

Yes, he was fine now. Perfectly fine. As long as he had Bart and Kon, he'd be fine. It's not like they'd actually every leave, anyway. So he'll always be perfectly fine.

(Little did he know...)


End file.
